


Soft

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/F, Femslash, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with a girl was different from being with a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Andy. Happy Holidays, sweetie. I hope you like this. 
> 
> It’s my first attempt at femslash. Please be kind. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta and the encouragement. You are made of win.
> 
> Originally posted 12-6-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kissing a girl wasn’t like kissing a boy. Willow couldn’t really pinpoint why it was different; it just was. All the mechanics were the same: mouth on mouth and, if things progressed, tongues in mouths, but it was still different.

Tara’s lips were soft and pliant and she tasted sweet and minty, like the piece of gum she’d been chewing earlier. The skin on her cheeks was smooth- no stubble. Willow shyly ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of Tara’s lips and the other girl opened to her. Their tongues met and Willow moaned softly. They explored and learned each other’s mouths. Hands started to roam, clothing fell away, and Willow marveled at Tara’s curves. So different from Oz’s compactly muscled body. She was a little unsure of how to touch her, but Tara had no such reservations. Her hands moved confidently over Willow’s body, so she just followed Tara’s lead in this.

Soft.

Warm.

Responsive.

Wonderful.

Tara tasted sweet and spicy and perfect and Willow gloried in the sounds coming from her lover. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but it was apparently good. _She_ was responsible for this. _She_ was making Tara writhe and moan and shudder. It was a heady feeling. Oz had never been vocal at the best of times and that included the time they’d spent in bed. It was gratifying to know that her partner liked what she was doing.

Willow kissed Tara as she recovered from her release and let the other girl roll her onto her back. She smiled wickedly at the look in Tara’s eye and shivered in anticipation. She wasn’t disappointed either. Tara made her body sing and she could almost swear that she could see the connection forming between their souls.

Later, as Willow lay curled around Tara, she thought she might have figured out the differences she’d been pondering earlier. It was the softness. Boys were hard planes and angles, where girls were soft curves and hollows. Touches were different. Different places, different pressure.

Tara murmured in her sleep and Willow pressed a kiss to her temple. There was so much she could learn from this woman…and she’d always been a very adept student.

-30-


End file.
